Enamorado
by IssueRBK
Summary: Porque según Harry, Draco podría estar enamorado de Hermione. Drarry.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter está tan lejos de pertenecerme como yo de su corazón /3

 **Título:** Enamorado

 **Summary:** Porque según Harry, Draco podría estar enamorado de Hermione.

 **Notas de la autora:** Es el resumen más largo que he escrito xD. Espero les guste el one-shot.

* * *

Alejándose por el bosque, Ron, Harry y Hermione, buscaban a Fred, George y a Ginny, quienes debían haberse alejado durante el pequeño intercambio de palabras con Malfoy.

Harry miró de soslayo a Hermione y recordó lo antes dicho por la serpiente:  
"— _¿No sería mejor que echaran a correr? no les gustaría que la vieran, supongo..._

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _—Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger."_

Y aunque el rubio se había mostrado grosero desde un principio, hubo algo en su tono y en su forma de mirar a Hermione que hizo que algo en Harry se retorciera en desaprobación.

 _''¿Malfoy estaría preocupado?''_ se cuestionó todavía observando el perfil de su amiga ¿Podría ser...que a Draco le preocupe lo que pase con Hermione?

'' _¿Malfoy estará enamorado?_ ''pensó mientras analizaba la estructura facial de la chica. Hermione era alguien bonita, cara con rasgos finos y sonrisa perfecta haciéndole honor al trabajo de sus padres, no parecía prestarle atención a su cabello pero aun así lucía mejor que el suyo, además sus pestañas enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos cafés. Todo eso y más características la hacían alguien atractiva, pero no pudo evitar pensar que no la veía como alguien que podría gustarle a Malfoy.

A él le agradaba su amiga, no podía verla como algo más que una amistad perdurativa, y eso estaba bien. Pero si la veía desde la perspectiva en la que un hombre miraba a una mujer, no le parecía alguien capaz de captar la atención de un chico como Malfoy.

Aunque ¿Quién era él para saberlo? Conocía a Draco como cualquier Gryffindor lo haría: un presumido y cobarde Slytherin.

Y no es que Malfoy fuera la gran cosa, tenía con que defenderse eso sí: cabello liso y rubio que lucía suave al tacto, ojos grises y facciones elegantes. Lo que lo complicaba era su actitud, Draco era realmente...difícil.

Él diría que al rubio le iría bien las chicas morenas, de un cabello tan oscuro que contrastara con el suyo, negro en lugar del castaño que poseía su amiga, de piel un poco tostada, solo un poco para que se distingan cuando sus manos se junten pero sin llegar a resaltar tanto la diferencia, quizás el porte si estaría bien, aunque si fuese un tanto más alta...  
En cuanto a sus ojos, pensaba que sería mejor si el rubio se fijara en alguien con ojos claros y tan distintivos semejantes a los que tenía, el gris era un color bonito después de todo. Quizás si los otros fueran igual de singulares...como un tono azul, celestes o...verdes.

Ojos verdes...él tenía los ojos verdes. Bueno, los suyos no quedarían bien con los de Malfoy ¿o sí?

Aunque eso no importaba, después de todo era un chico y Hermione una...chica ¿A Draco le gustarían solo las mujeres?  
¡Pero que decía! ¡Por supuesto que a Draco solo le gustaban las mujeres! Por eso había mirado de esa forma a Hermione, por eso se había preocupado, y por eso él debería darse por satisfecho, su amiga había logrado atraer la atención del estudiante más complicado, de un chico que había estado encerrado en prejuicios y que ha conocido la libertad al enamorarse de una chica de un fuerte carácter, uno que la llevaba al extremo de golpear su intocable cara de niño rico, y que lo hizo apartar sus ojos de una estúpida etiqueta social como lo era ser un hijo de muggles. Quizás desde ese momento es que Draco despertó ese interés por su amiga, desde que ella se atrevió a ignorar su posición y sus orígenes para propinarle un fuerte golpe que tenía bien merecido.

Eso le resultaba cliché. Y no quería ahondar en la lógica del asunto porque lo sentía tan...defectuoso.

De todas formas ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esos pensamientos tan repentinos? Estaba bien que recientemente haya descubierto que su atracción no estaba solamente rígida a un sexo. Pero de eso a pensar en Malfoy como un hombre no debería pensar en otro...

Draco, Draco Malfoy, el odioso Slytherin, el chico cuya lengua viperina le cierra el acceso a la socialización y al agrado de las personas. Alto, rubio, y con aspecto clásico de "chico malo". Recordando la posición del rubio cuando les habló, Harry se dio cuenta de que esa era el aura de Malfoy, su papel en Hogwarts, ser el "chico malo" y Hermione la estudiante ejemplar, sería como un cliché en historias de amor.

Cliché...si aquello resultaba cliché se debía a la repetitividad del mismo ¿Cuantas historias no han comenzado de esa forma y han obtenido un final feliz? A él no le estaba atrayendo para nada ese final ¿Sería por Hermione? ¿O sería por Draco?

Volviendo en sí, Harry cayó en cuenta de que en algún momento se había separado de sus amigos y de que ahora se hallaba solo en medio del bosque. No le dio importancia, de todas formas tenía la mente muy ocupada como para recordar la razón por la que se estaba alejando del campamento.

Y ya que estaba inmiscuido en extraños pensamientos, se dio la oportunidad de imaginar un universo en el que él se acercara más a Draco, como _algo_ más ¿Qué no eso también resultaría en un cliché? Los enemigos que más se odian, rivales en todo momento que descubren una inevitable atracción química y prontamente sexual, y que juntos conocen más del otro descubriendo que de alguna forma son iguales...

Harry quiso golpearse al darse cuenta de que le gustaba más _ese_ _cliché_.

Con una mano en la frente y luciendo abatido. Así es como lo encontró Draco al cruzar dificultosamente por entre dos árboles que le cerraban el paso.

— ¿Piensas huir solo, Potter? ¿O es que te ha dado por hacerte nuevamente el héroe?—le preguntó a la vez que se apoyaba en la corteza de un árbol, tal y como lo había hecho cuando se topó la primera vez con el trio dorado.

Harry respingo y dirigió su mirada a la figura de Draco Malfoy vestido de arriba abajo con un traje negro que se amoldaba a su porte, seguramente un traje confeccionado a su medida.

Harry se sintió repentinamente impotente y se restregó la cara con ambas manos sacándose las gafas en el proceso.

— ¿Potter?—'' _¿y a este que le pasa?_ ''pensó al ver la extraña reacción del moreno.

—Lárgate Malfoy—dijo sin más—. Enserio, lárgate—recalcó, estaba sintiéndose extraño y Harry no quería a Draco ahí cuando se estaba sintiendo _así_ de extraño.

—No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, Potter.

Harry se volteó totalmente, con las gafas en una mano y se mantuvo firme, apreciando disimuladamente la silueta sutil del chico, era apuesto y tenía un aire de elegancia que lo hacía ver...bien.

Oh, Merlín, no puede ser. Draco Malfoy no.

Ante todo pronóstico, apartó los ojos de la escrutiñadora mirada grisácea y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

— ¡Eh! No me has respondido—Draco se recompuso de la impresión que le dio ver al elegido esquivando su mirada, Harry nunca lo había hecho, al menos no de esa forma.  
Se colocó frente a Potter y no le permitió pasar, volviendo a colocar sus ojos en la esquiva mirada del pelinegro— ¿Qué te pasa?—inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Harry pensó que esto era un cliché, él huyendo y siendo retenido por quien menos esperaba, existían muchos finales para esto, pero dado que Draco estaba en uno que incluía a Hermione...

—Nada. Quítate.

Hubo un corto momento en el que ninguno dijo nada, Draco parecía estar intentando leer su mente por la intensidad con la que lo miraba, y tal vez entre magos si era posible por lo que intento cambiar sus pensamientos.

Magos...ambos eran magos, y Malfoy era un sangre pura ¿Qué tanto poder representaba eso?  
Tuvo un pequeño momento de revelación en el que descubrió que encontraba cierta atracción por el poder de un mago.

Antes de seguir ahondando en sus pensamientos, rodeó a Draco y se dispuso a seguir caminando, sin una dirección y sobre todo tratando de no pensar, solo caminar.

Esta vez lo detuvo una mano que lo agarró de la muñeca y una corriente lo atravesó.

Una vez más, un cliché.

—Malfoy en serio, no quiero...

— ¿Qué te pasa?—Draco lucía cauteloso, ya no mordaz, quizás hasta...preocupado.

Antes miraba de esa forma a Hermione pero ahora lo estaba mirando a él. A él, sin importar que fuera Potter, su rival, el niño-que-vivió y un chico.  
Se sintió feliz y sonrió. Draco parecía descolocado.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts...Draco—dijo y se fue sin ser retenido más tiempo, buscó a sus amigos con la mente enajenada en sus propias suposiciones y con una esperanza vívida.

Solo esperaba que Draco escogiera el cliché que él ya había elegido como favorito.

* * *

Hola, solo diré que cada que me encuentro con una escena tipo Drarry en el libro que ahora estoy leyendo, escribo un Drabble :v

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
